Bird of a feather
by ariblack10
Summary: Once Fang had left the flock, he made a mini flock of his own, with three other people, Annie, a plant girl, Toby a hulk boy, and Skylark another bird-kid like himself. they go home to Max and rejoin the flock, now the lost member of the flock has come home but not because he wanted to


**This is a remake of BVR because BVR is not going to well but I will keep it going but this is a new and hopefully better version of it and Shun is not ax's brother**

_**I don't own Bakugan or Maximum Ride **_

* * *

><p>No, no, no…. this could not be happening now, it just couldn't. I thought as we flew across the Atlantic Ocean, yes, I said Atlantic Ocean. Okay so this is what happened, my four year sister Ahsoka was left alone for twenty minutes with Hydron and when I came back Hydron had been blindfolded and hogtied, he hadn't seen anything. Ahsoka was kidnapped, the next morning a note appeared on our door<p>

**To: BVR,**

**If you want your sister back, you will turn yourself and your flock over to science. And I mean your whole flock, Fang, Max, all of them and your flock,**

**From: A lab not on earth **

So I'm in a bit of a panic as we fly to the Flocks current home, oh as for my BVR this is us

First there is me, Shun, I am 98% human and 2% bird so I have wings, they are Ruby Green. I have powers, I can imitate others powers, but it very hard the only one I can imitate with no problem is shadows and I have a voice in my head called The Shadow, well he is not really a voice in my head, more like a spirit that takes home in my body and gives me advice and seems to know everything. I am eleven years old, but that doesn't seem to stop the white-coats from doing this to my life, I may be one of the youngest but I am the leader and the wisest. I've been told by many that I have years beyond my age

Next after me there is Ace Grit, he is 48% Veela 50% vestal and 2% bird, he too has wings they are a light blue, the same color as his hair, teal. He also has powers as well, but he by far hit the jackpot when it comes to powers. Ace can read minds, control minds, speak to people in their minds, connect people's minds, see into a person's past, detect lies, breathe under water, he has night vision, he's immune to poison and knows what all poison tastes like, he has super strength, extreme beauty, an amazing singing voice and he can speak to all animals. Ace is only six years old and he is no angle as people think he is, he has gone to the dark side a few times, tried to take over but I love him anyway, I think he's past that power hungry stage now anyway Ace also has Gray eyes

After Ace there is Hydron, Hydron is 98% Vestal and 2% bird. Hydron is a prince his wings are the same color as his hair, light green. Hydron has the most amazing eyes, I have ever seen, they are a violet purple. He has powers but only one, he can shock the hell out of you with a single touch. Hydron is twelve and a royal-pain-in-the-ass, oh did I mention I have sort of have a cussing problem

Then we got Shadow, Shadow is blind and just like Hydron 2% bird and 98% vestal. Shadows wings are white like an angel, but he is no angel. His power is mimicking and throwing his voice. Shadow laughs a lot and we call him a hyena. Sometimes, Shad is 16, his hair is white and his eyes are a foggy red. He likes to lick everything to, I tell him not to do it but he still does it anyway

Next is Lync our second 12 year-old. Lync has pink hair and is 2% bird and 98% vestal. Lync's wings are a pinkish white color like a flamingo. He can also run very fast, that's his power, but Lync can not fly vary far or fast, his wings are more for show than they are for flying he can go short distances so we have Shadow carrying him when he can't go any farther

Okay so then is my BF Dan, he's 2% bird too, he's 16, and his powers are shooting flames from his hands. Dan is a little dim-witted and is one of the best brawlers I've ever seen, but we don't brawl much anymore. He has brown hair and brown, reddish like eyes. Dan's wings are like cardinals, they are a bright shade of red to go with all that red that he wears.

Next there is Keith or Spectra as we call him. He is 2% bird and 98% vestal, he's 18 and has blond hair and ice blue eyes, his wings look like a barn owl, they are white with a brown outline of each feather. Spectra used to be very power hungry with Helios but he isn't anymore, Spectra can locate any person on the planet and any item, but when he tried for my sister he couldn't find 'she's on the planet, I know that much' he had said 'but there is something shielding her, like a radio with a bad reception'; and turning invisible. Spectra will never take off that red feather mask of his or that red feather coat

After spectra it is Gus, Gus is 2% bird and 98% vestal and he calls Spectra master Spectra. Gus has long girlish blue hair, did I mention my black hair comes down to the back of my ankles we all have long hair bust most of us use a knife to cut, only me Ace, Hydron and Gus don't but unlike them I don't pull mine back; and marled green eyes. His powers are knowledge of medicine and turning invisible, he is 17 and very observent.

Mylene is after Gus. She is a devil if you mess with Hydron or Lync too much, those two are like her babies, and Mylene is 2% bird and 98% vestal. She has blue hair and blue eyes and she can fly up to 500 miles per hour. Mylene is 17 years old and she can be a bitch sometimes, I too am one of her favorites but she doesn't protect me as much because I can handle myself and her helps keep order

After Mylene it is Volt, the big man, he is the oldest one of us all at 19, he's 2% bird and 98% vestal and since he is so heavy his wings about thirty feet long. Volt's power is to knock out someone's senses and it works on security cameras and all security systems. Volt has red hair and dark blue eyes, they are almost a gray color. He is the second strongest after Ace and can lift up all the girl's with one hand. He looks all big and bad but he's just a gentle giant.

Then there is Baron, he's our wild one. He is 2% bird and 98% vestal, Baron has purple hair and light sky blue eyes that always seam to shine, he calls me master Shun, and Dan master Dan. Baron's power is to wipe someone's memory of something. Baron always has a smile on his face no matter what and he really knows how to break tension and keep me on my toes

Next is Mira, she's Spectra's little sister, like her older brother she's also 2% bird and 98% Vestal. She is 16 and has blue eyes and orange hair. Mira can be a boss sometimes, she has skills of a leader her power is to control elements of nature, like storms, wind and all that good stuff

After Mira it's Marucho, he is 15 and 2% bird and 98% human. Marucho's power is to remember anything and I mean anything. He is small for his age and he's got the right stuff, where I've got wisdom Marucho has knowledge, he has blond hair and blue eyes

Then it's Runo, she is 16 and has green eyes and blue hair. She is 2% bird and 98% human. Runo's power is to detect a lie as soon as they are told, she is a good chief but has some serious anger management problems. I am starting to think that her and Dan like each other but with those two you can never tell what's next until it's flying at you.

After Runo it's Alice, she has Red hair and brown eyes, she is 2% bird and 98% Human Alice has a mixed identity who her other half is a Boy named masquerade, their power is transporting and breathe underwater. Alice is a quiet and sweet girl, she's 16 and Lync whose two years younger than her, has a crush on her. Masquerade is a snappy brat you can never predict when he'll take over for Alice, though he does all the fighting for her, Alice doesn't fight. Masquerade like to annoy me and talk back

And last but not least is Julie, she is 2% bird and 98% Human she has silver hair and brown eyes, Julie's Power is X-ray vision and seeing where weak points in objects are. She is could be a cheerleader and reporter, she's Runos's best friend. Julie has so much energy all the time so she keeps us all on our toes.

And now we are just reaching land, "Okay guys and girls," I said "we are just reaching land we'll stop and rest for a few minoutes then it's to reeds streat Arizona to the flock and Fangs gang, now I want you to hide your powers but Ace max already knows you're a mind reader so don't worry about hiding that one the rest of yours you must hide and they know about mine" I said

"yes, Shun" they all said at once

"finally it's been such a long trip that is one big ocean, it's like the second biggest ocean in the world, and we flew from England, the Wizard part of England all the way to USA, wow and we did that in one single day, my wings ache we'll be stopping soon right Shun because I need to rest my wings and I need food …" and he's off again

* * *

><p><strong><em>reveiw I hope this one is better then the first and if you haven't read the first one you should it's BVR<em>**


End file.
